


Can I have some of that, Please?

by TheLittleSeven



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cravings, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Mpreg, Omega!Yuuri, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Victor is smitten for Yuuri, Yuuri loves eating, alpha!Victor, when is he not tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 04:33:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15283722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleSeven/pseuds/TheLittleSeven
Summary: If there's anything he learned during his mate's pregnancy, it was to never, EVER question a craving of a pregnant person. Ever. Unless he wanted to deal with a crying fit that resulted from him asking the omega why he wanted mango ice cream with siracha and peas topped on it.Pregnant people usually have weird cravings during their pregnancy. Yuuri Katsuki-Nikiforov is no exception.





	Can I have some of that, Please?

Yuuri woke up with his- heavily pregnant -stomach grumbling and nose twitching to a smell he can't quite distinguish. Whatever it is, he's determined to find out because it is the most amazing smell he's ever smelt. Only third to his mother's katsudon. And the katsudon second to his husband, Victor Katsuki-Nikiforov's mint and rose scent.

 

Victor, smelling the change in his husband's scent from the kitchen, immediately walked to their bedroom where he found Yuuri sniffing the air looking much like Makkachin when she sniffs the ground during her walks.

 

"What's wrong, Solnyshko?"

 

"Vitya, what's that smell? It smells delicious.."

 

Victor inhaled deeply but frowned when he couldn't smell anything but his, Makkachin and Yuuri's ocean and green tea scent.

 

"What is it, love? I don't smell anything.."

 

"Ugh, I don't know but we need to find it because I'm really hungry."

 

The silver haired man thought it was weird, but if there's anything he learned during his mate's pregnancy, it was to never, _**EVER**_ question a craving of a pregnant person. _Ever_. Unless he wanted to deal with a crying fit that resulted from him asking the omega why he wanted mango ice cream with siracha and peas topped on it. Dear god, never again. It took the alpha an hour to calm him down and tell him that no, he's not going to hate him and abandon him because he has weird desert topping choices and yes, he will get them even if it's ass o'clock in the morning.

 

"Alright honey, let's get you up so we can find what it is that you're smelling." He said as he helped his husband up from the bed.

 

Yuuri looked at his mate with a fond smile, "Thank you, Vitenka." And pressed a kiss to Victor's jaw, which proved to be a challenge nowadays, with a whole baby bump in between them.

 

Victor bent down a little so he could give Yuuri a kiss on the lips, "Anything for my loves." And lead him to the kitchen.

 

* * *

 

Not even thirty minutes of sniffing every food article in the kitchen, Yuuri was starting to sulk because none of it matched the wonderful smell he smelt earlier.

 

"Vitya, none of them are the right smell.." Yuuri said as he was was already tearing up from the frustration of not satisfying his craving.

 

The alpha, determined to cheer up his mate and to avoid another crying fit, decided to just go out and buy whatever is closest to what the omega wants.

 

"It's alright, solnyshko. Just try your best to describe to me what it is you're smelling so I can buy it from a restaurant or store, just please don't cry, my love."

 

"I dunno, Vitya.. I think it smells like curry.. with.. pork?"

 

With that, Victor went to change his clothes for going outside. It wasn't till he opened the door that Yuuri perked up. 

 

"Vitya!! It's coming from outside!!"

 

In an instant, the omega was out the door to find the source of the scent. How did he get there so fast??

 

"It's coming from our next door neighbour!"

 

In a span of four seconds, the dark haired man rushed back into their apartment, grabbed a bowl from the kitchen, then rushed back outside and knocked on their next door neighbour's door.

 

* * *

 

"Shit, shit! I probably fucked up the recipe.." Mikhail cursed under his breath as he stirred in the other ingredients to salvage.. whatever he's making. Well, he was trying to make green curry with pork. He wanted to make something special for his boyfriend's family when they came over to meet him for the first time. And so far.. it's not going great.

 

He added too much spice and probably made too much as well. What was he going to do with two pots of curry?? He didn't know what else to do. 

 

_Oh god, what are they going to think of me when they see this! They're going to think I'm so incompetent, fucking up a dish like this!! They're definitely not going to accept me as-_

 

His thoughts were interrupted by a knocking on his door. He went to open it still holding the laddle and found his pregnant neighbour, from the Katsuki-Nikiforov household holding.. a bowl?

 

"Uhhh.. yes? How can I help you?"

 

The omega stood in front of the door with his face flushed. He looked very shy while he fidgeted with the bowl.

 

"Um yeah.. Can I have some of that, Please?" Yuuri asked as he pointed to the laddle his neighbour was holding.

 

The look on Yuuri's neighbour's face went from confused to surprised then to understanding when he saw the dark haired omega's pregnant tummy.

 

_Oh my god did I just really bring a bowl to my neighbour's doorstep and ask for their food???? Gosh, I probably raided every supermarket near our apartment and now I'm raiding our neighbour's kitchen!!_

 

His worries, however were relived when he heard his neighbour giggle. "Seems like the little one sniffed out the food I was making, huh." He said as he lead Yuuri into his kitchen to put some curry into his bowl.

 

"Yes, this little one is quite picky and somehow singled out the smell of your food. But to be fair, your cooking does smell really delicious. It even woke me up from my nap!" The pregnant omega said sheepishly as he handed his bowl over.

 

"Really?? I was thinking that I messed up the recipe or something, but here you are." Mikhail chuckled. He handed Yuuri his bowl back, full of the green curry with pork.

 

Yuuri kept apologising for his request since they didn't know each other. With that, they briefly introduced themselves to each other and Mikhail quickly reassured him that it was okay and told him that it was quite flattering that Yuuri came all the way here just to get some of his food.

 

He smiled as he accompanied Yuuri back to the door and watched him waddle like a cute penguin back to his own room.

 

Mikhail closed the door with new found confidence after the encounter, and went back to perfecting the dish.

 

About fifteen minutes in, he heard another knock at his door. 

 

Confused, he opened the door to not only Yuuri, but also his husband standing at his doorstep. "Hi," The silver haired man greeted "It seems that my Yuuri here is still hungry but he felt embarrased coming back here to ask for more. Do you mind if we ask for seconds?"

 

Mikhail laughed and agreed with the request. "Actually, I think it's good that Yuuri brought you here. You see, My boyfriend's family are coming over and I kinda made too much and have another whole pot, I was worried that I'd have to eat leftover curry for the next two weeks! If you want, you can have the extra pot? I don't think Yuuri can carry it by himself though."

 

Suddenly, the air was filled with the omega's scent. Both Mikhail and Victor were suprised by Yuuri's excited smell. 

 

The omega realized this and quickly reeled his pheromones back in. "O-oh.. I'm so sorry!! I just-.. I'm just hungry and- Vitya..? Can we have the pot? Please..?"

 

"Of course, lapochka!" Victor chuckled.

 

"Alright then, it's settled. I'll go get you the pot! Wait here." Mikhail said as he headed back to the kitchen. 

 

He handed the pot over to Victor. "Thank you for understanding, not many people are as kind as you!"

 

"Oh, it's no worry! I completely understand. My brother was the same when he got pregnant with his twins. He would eat anything that's edible and bully his husband into going to the next town to buy a specific food to satisfy his cravings. It was wild!"

 

"Wow, that does sound quite similar to my Yuuri here-" "Vitya!!" "But anyway, thank you so much for the food! I had a little taste myself- well, it almost cost me an eye when Yuuri snatched back the spoon -and it really did taste good! I'm sure your boyfriend's family will enjoy it."

 

Mikhail sent off the couple and heard a faint purring from the omega while they walked back to their home. He sure as hell ain't an alpha but he can understand the deep contentment when hearing a satisfied, happy omega.

 

* * *

 

"He sure was nice, huh? We should invite him and his boyfriend over for dinner next time. To repay him back for his kindness." Yuuri suggested.

 

"That's a great idea, lapochka! We can even introduce them to katsudon!" Victor exclaimed has he filled two bowls of the green curry.

 

They both sat down and ate in silence when the omega's shy scent wafted through the air.

 

"What is it, solnyshko? What do you need?"

 

"C-can you get mango ice cream for my curry, please?"

 

Victor blinked and his facial expression morphed into fondess and exasperation. 

 

The alpha stood up and kissed his husband's forehead and grabbed his keys from the counter and got ready to go to the nearest supermarket to fulfill the sweet omega's request. 

 

"Anything for my loves."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus:
> 
> When Mikhail's boyfriend's parents came over, they demanded that he marry their son now that they've tasted his cooking. It was so good that they can't afford to let his cooking go. Of course they also loved Mikhail because he was the nicest, sweetest boy and was good for their son.
> 
> Two years later, Mikhail got married to his boyfriend and had a cute little son. The couple often bring their son when they visit their neighbours, the Katsuki-Nikiforovs, for dinner and to play with their triplets.
> 
>  
> 
> Ahhhh I decided to give up my fanfiction writing virginity to this beautiful fandom!! You could probably tell that I've never written a story before, so I'm sorry if the organisation is kinda wonky!
> 
> The reason I wrote this is because I wanted this story VERY badly, but no one has written this before so I just... wrote it myself hahahaha 
> 
> This story is based off an article I read somewhere (I'll link it here if I find it) about people's encounters with pregnant women and I found this particular one very fitting with Yuuri's personality ahhahaha (＾▽＾) 
> 
> Please tell me what you think so I can improve!! Please be as brutal as you want when commenting about what you think! Also since I don't have a beta, please point out any mistakes I made so I can fix it! Hope you guys enjoyed! ヾ(@^▽^@)ノ


End file.
